A New World
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: Leigh is a teenager who is in love with ff8...Her best friend Riley and her get a little more into the game than they bargained for...(I really suck at summaries) oh well...Please R&R! Chapter 5 added....Please review! I will gladly accept flames also!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Leigh, Riley, Cody, and Dee) or anything in pertaining to ff8.those belong to the happy people at Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
  
  
A New World Chapter 1 Author: Becca  
  
  
  
'Great.another day of sitting around doing absolutely nothing.' I sighed as I woke up and stood to stretch. I decided to call my best friend, Riley, and see what she was doing today.  
  
"Hey Ri. What are you doing?" I asked her sleepily.  
  
"Not much, Leigh. What do you want?" She yawned after she asked.  
  
"I don't know.I'm bored."  
  
"What else is new? You're always bored.Go do something."  
  
"Nothing to do.I know! I'll start Final Fantasy Eight again! See how fast I can beat it."  
  
We're both in love with FF8. How can you not be, though?! The game is awesome.  
  
"I hope you enjoy yourself, Leigh." She quipped sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Are you going to play later?"  
  
Both of us are in a play that some weirdo psychopath is putting on. It's fun but sometimes he can REALLY get on your nerves.  
  
"Ugh.I guess. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah okay. Bye"  
  
"Later."  
  
I hung up the phone. I went to go turn on my playstation. "Come here Dee.Come here kitty." My cat is so cute! She's that silvery gray, and even though she's a little over a year old, she's still the size of a month old kitten. She came over to me and curled up on my lap.  
  
"Damn it! CODY!! What did you do to my memory card!" My stupid little brother had been in my stuff again. I really hate when he does that.  
  
"What?" He came to my door and I glare at him.  
  
"What did you do to my memory card?" I repeated and pointed to the screen, which showed that my memory card was completely empty.  
  
"Nothing.I accidentally deleted it all." He muttered.  
  
"Ugh.Go away. DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!!" He slammed the door behind him. I growled and my cat looked up at me. I petted her head and laughed, restarting the game. After about two hours of playing, I was at the part where they meet Selphie for the second time, my favorite character. I noticed Selphie wasn't quite being herself. Like, her character didn't trip down the hill, and she didn't seem as happy.  
  
"What??" I asked myself. As I watched the screen, Selphie looked right at me and it looked like she motioned me to join her! That can't be possible though.  
  
I put a hand to my head; it was pounding. I lay down on my bed and shut my eyes, intending only to keep them shut for a short time. Instead, I blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the first chap is so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Oh yeah, please r&r! I want to get at least five reviews before I continue this. PRETTY PLEASE!!! Thanks!  
  
Becca 


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8, that belongs to Squaresoft. I do however own Leigh & Riley.  
  
  
  
A New World  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Becca  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a chair. 'Ugh.Where am I?' I took a look around and saw that I was in a large room, filled with lots of people, some wearing a strange uniform. I saw someone who reminded me of.,.,Selphie? She was walking towards me. I stood and brushed down my outfit, surprised when my hands glided over the silky material of the short white dress I was wearing. 'Wha??'  
  
Selphie grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off to a secluded room. "Ouch!" I cried out at her.  
  
"Shut up!" She whispered harshly. She let go of me and crossed her arms, staring at me. I rubbed my arm where she had taken hold of me and stared back.  
  
"I'm guessing you got here the same way I did." Her voice sounded a lot like someone I knew.  
  
"Riley?!" I asked, my eyes widening.  
  
"Duh Leigh! We got sucked into the game!" She waved her arms emphatically.  
  
"How did we manage this?!"  
  
"I don't know, Leigh! But we did, and we're here. And I'm Selphie! I'm not supposed to be Selphie!"  
  
"Wait a minute." I looked at her, seeing that indeed she was Selphie, but there was a different light in her eyes. It wasn't the soft innocent eyes that Selphie had, but the eyes of Riley. "If you're Selphie, that means I'm."  
  
"Rinoa! This isn't right!"  
  
I sighed heavily and brought my hand to my forehead. "I'm getting a headache. What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"I guess we have to play along for now. What else can we do?"  
  
"We both have to think of a way to get out of here."  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I like the game, but not THIS much!"  
  
"We probably should get back out there. You know where you are, right?"  
  
I looked down at my outfit and then at hers. "The SeeD ball?"  
  
She nodded. "I think you got here this late cause this is where you're character first appears. Be careful. You have to go find Squall and get him to dance with you. I should be Rinoa." Riley pouted.  
  
I laughed at her. "Pouts don't work well with your character, sweetie. Let's go. Wait!" I pulled her arm, not allowing her to leave yet. "We can't leave at the same time. We're not supposed to know each other, right?"  
  
"Right. I'll go first, cause I'm supposed to speak to Squall first anyway. A few minutes later, you come out and get him to dance. I'll see you later."  
  
Riley parted the curtain and left the small room.  
  
'Damn! I can't be Rinoa!! I'm supposed to be Selphie! How the hell am I supposed to act like Rinoa?'  
  
I wrung my hands together and tried to remember what Rinoa had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know! I know! I need to make these longer! Well, If I make them short I'm gonna try and do two a day if possible.Please read and review! Let me know what you think! I need feedback!  
  
Becca 


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8 or it's characters, they belong to the happy people at Squaresoft.. I do own Leigh and Riley.  
  
  
  
A New World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: Becca  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched quietly while Riley/Selphie talked to Squall.  
  
'How did this happen? I've played the game plenty of times and nothing like this has ever occurred.'  
  
Through Rinoa's eyes, I was allowed to view the game through a totally different perspective. How different everything is! The characters look very much like their FMV modes, only,.,. different.  
  
"Oh no!" I gasped and quickly brought my slender hand to my mouth to stifle it. 'I don't remember the dance!'  
  
I tried to replay the scene in my head. Nothing came.  
  
'Crap! Now what am I supposed to do??' I peered out through the curtain and saw Riley leave Squall. 'I guess I'll just have to pretend I know what I'm doing.'  
  
I put on a smile and walked towards Squall, trying my hardest to act like Rinoa.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips as flirtatiously as I could.  
  
'God! I feel SO retarded!'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Ummmm.,.,.' "Let me guess. You only dance with someone you like?" I put up my hand and waved it in front of his face. "You're going to like me.,.,. You're going to like me.,.," 'This is so dumb. Could they have made her any cheesier??'  
  
I dropped my hand and tilted my head to the side. "Did it work?"  
  
'Ow! My neck just cracked!'  
  
Squall looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"I don't dance." Wow! His voice sounds like a mix between Ewan McGregor and Stuart Townsend!  
  
"Why not? It's really easy!" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes, hoping that was something Rinoa would have done.  
  
'If only I can remember it.,.,.'  
  
He started to protest but I took his hand and lead him out onto the floor. I took his hand and placed it on my/Rinoa's hip, taking his other and holding it in mine. I placed my other hand on his strong shoulder.  
  
'So far so good.'  
  
We started dancing, and he stepped on my foot, which wasn't very well protected in the white shoes Rinoa/I was wearing. I grimaced and then forced a smile. We resumed dancing and bumped into each other on a spin.  
  
'OW! I'm gonna be bruised for a week!'  
  
I didn't say anything, merely smiled encouragingly at him. We accidentally hit another couple and I made a face at them.  
  
'Hehehe.,.,. I've always wanted to do that to someone!'  
  
Squall got discouraged and shook his head, letting go of me and turning to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the floor. We started dancing again, this time just about getting it perfect.  
  
'Wow, he is a really good dancer.' I thought as I stared into his deep eyes, almost getting lost in them.  
  
I felt myself blush as the song ended and we were pressing against each other. Suddenly, there were flashes of color overhead. We separated slightly and looked up at the brilliant display. I felt his eyes watching me and I turned to face him. I was so mesmerized by his gaze that I nearly forgot about being Rinoa.,.,. I was just me, Leigh.  
  
I blinked and saw Seifer over Squall's shoulder. I pulled away gently, smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you for the dance."  
  
As I made my way over to Seifer, I could feel Squall's eyes following me.  
  
'That went well, I think. Now I have to wait until the train, I guess. I wonder how Riley's holding up as Selphie?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I wrote this part during the ASVAB at school.,.,. I hope it came out ok! I'm a little down on the lack of reviews and I'm seriously considering stopping this story and concentrating fully on my other one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
  
Becca 


	4. A New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.,.,. I do own Leigh and Riley.,.,.  
  
  
  
A New World  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: Becca  
  
  
  
"You are to be dispatched to Timber. There will be someone waiting there for you. He will be part of the Forest Owls, the resistance faction we are assisting. He will say, 'the forest of Timber sure have changed'. You are to answer." Selphie/Riley interrupted Headmaster Cid.  
  
"Let me guess. We say 'But the owls are still around' right?" She said in a very un-Selphie-like manner.  
  
Cid balked. "Why, yes Ms. Tilmitt. How did you know that?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "I just did."  
  
Cid eyed the normally cheery girl with question. "Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "I expect your instructions are clear. You are to represent Garden at all times and be on your best behavior."  
  
'He acts like we're his children. This is BORING.' Riley thought to herself and sighed in annoyance.  
  
The group looked at her. Squall, Zell, Cid, and one of the Garden attendants. It was not like Selphie to get annoyed.,.,.  
  
"Shouldn't we go if we're going to make the train?" She asked huffily.  
  
Squall nodded, surprised that she was being so.,.,. grown-up. The three boarded the train. Riley stood against the wall, her arms across her chest, head down. Zell looked at her with a worried glance.  
  
"Everything ok, Selphie?" The young man asked her.  
  
She looked up at him. Zell was slightly taken aback by the cold look in her eyes. 'Wait.' He thought. 'I thought Selphie had green eyes??' He looked at 'Selphie' and for the first time, saw that her eyes were dark brown and didn't quite match her.  
  
Squall also looked up at the young woman. His steel eyes watched her intently.  
  
"So what? I wore contacts. Open the door please Squall?" She thanked him quickly and walked out of the room towards the windows. Instead of going to the windows and looking out, as Selphie is supposed to do, Riley went into the next room and sat on the couch, thinking.  
  
"What's up with her?" Zell asked Squall.  
  
Squall shrugged and left, entering the room Selphie had just entered, followed by Zell. Suddenly, Zell collapsed on the floor. Squall also started to waiver before lying on the couch. Riley crossed her arms and waited for the 'sleep' to come over her as well. After a few minutes of waiting, she realized it wasn't coming.  
  
"Must be because I'm not really Selphie." She shrugged and waited for the two to wake up. "I wonder what Leigh is doing? She can't really make that good of a Rinoa, she doesn't know the character as well as I do. We'll see soon."  
  
An hour later.,.,.  
  
"Good you're awake. We're there." Riley told them, a forced cheeriness in her voice.  
  
"What a dream." Zell remarked and stood, shaking his head. Squall silently agreed.  
  
The three got off the train, and Riley headed directly towards where Watts was standing. Before he could say anything, she said, "The owls are still around."  
  
Watts looked at her, surprised, and nodded. Squall frowned, he was supposed to be the leader of the group.  
  
Watts led the group to a different train and introduced himself and Zone. "Squall, can you go get the princess? She's napping. Go up these stairs and it's the second room on the right."  
  
Squall sighed and left to fetch her.  
  
Riley held in a frustrated sigh and turned to watch Watts and Zone talk.  
  
'This ought to be good.,.,. I wonder what will happen when Leigh pretends to be Rinoa? She didn't seem all that great last night.' Riley crossed her arms and looked up the stairs, where Leigh would soon be coming down.,.,.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright! There's chapter 4. I never would have been able to write this without my ff8 guru, Katie.,.,. Please r&r!! Thanx for the reviews so far and keep 'em coming!  
  
Becca 


	5. Real

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.,.,. They belong to the happy people at Squaresoft.,.,. Leigh and Riley belong to me.,.,.  
  
  
  
A New World  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: Becca  
  
  
  
I looked around the room I was in. It was mostly all pink. Ick. I despise pink! I heard footsteps outside the room. 'I'm supposed to be asleep.,.,. I think.' I lay down on the bed and curled up, pretending to be asleep. The door opened and I heard Squall clear his throat, obviously trying to wake me up. I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"It's you!" We both exclaimed and I stood. "From the dance! I'm Leigh."  
  
'Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that!'  
  
As soon as the words left my mouth, there was a bright flash of pure white light. I covered my head and knelt to the floor. Squall also knelt, his hand hovering near the handle of his gunblade. The light faded, and we looked up at each other.  
  
"What was that?" I asked him. He shrugged and stood, his hand still by the gunblade even as he reached out a hand to help me stand.  
  
"They need you in the other room.,.,. Leigh."  
  
I shuddered as my name passed his lips. His voice is so incredible! I followed him down the stairs and saw Zell and Watts and Zone and Selphie/Riley waiting.  
  
"This is Ri.,.,." Watts started to say, shook his head in confusion and looked at me. "I mean, this is Leigh."  
  
Riley's head shot up and she glared at me. I shrugged at her and lowered my eyes.  
  
"Leigh, these are the SeeDs that have come to help us assassinate the president." Zone announced. "Squall, Selphie, and Zell."  
  
I walked over to each of them and shook their hands. Zell smiled at me, Squall just watched me, and Riley sent me an evil-death glare.  
  
"Leigh, Can I talk to you? NOW." Riley walked to another part of the train and I followed her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed at me the moment the door was closed, fuming, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry! It just came out! Look, nothing bad happened so let's just go with it.,.,." I tried to calm her down.  
  
"No! We're not going to just go with it! I'm going out there and telling them EXACTLY who I am!" She spun on her heel and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Selphie!" I called after her and ran to catch up. I got to where we had left the guys, and saw Riley.,.,. kissing Squall! As I watched, wide- eyed, Selphie's light brown hair faded and grew long and darker. She was real! Instead of seeing Selphie pull away, it was Riley!  
  
She looked at me expectantly, knowing she was now fully herself.  
  
"Well. Look what happened Leigh. Why didn't it happen to you?"  
  
The group looked from me back to her and back to me. I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What did you do with Selphie!" I yelled at her, refusing to let her get to me. I shot her a look that could kill. She cried out in frustration.  
  
"Leigh! Get over it! We're out! Yes," she turned to Squall. "You're dearest Rinoa isn't Rinoa. She's a senior in high school in Massachusetts. She doesn't even look like this!" She threw her hands up wildly.  
  
Zone and Watts looked at each other and nodded slightly. They went around a still screaming Riley and pinned her between them.  
  
"HEY!! STOP THIS!! LEIGH!! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!"  
  
"We're sorry, princess. We'll have to just have two SeeD members." Zone apologized.  
  
I nodded. "Right. You two come with me." I had to talk loudly to be heard over Riley.  
  
"LEIGH!!" The two men took her to another room and locked her in.  
  
You could hear Riley's voice, muffled by the walls. "THEY'LL SEE THROUGH YOU LEIGH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE RINOA!! YOU WAIT AND SEE!!"  
  
I shivered with anticipation, knowing she was probably right. I entered a small room, followed by Zell, Squall, Zone, and Watts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry! This chap took me FOREVER to write! School's been keeping me from writing.BLECH! Oh well. Please R&R!! I REALLY REALLY need feedback!  
  
Much love, Becca 


End file.
